


Golden Globes and Chill

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: Game of Thrones RPF, golden globes - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Braime - Freeform, F/M, Romance, Sex, golden globes, gwendolaj - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: While Nik’s in London for a Leeds game Gwen invites him over to ‘Watch the Golden Globes.’ He didn’t know she actually wanted to view the broadcast. But thankfully his patience (and tolerance of her Laura Dern obsession) pays off in the end.
Relationships: Gwendoline Christie/Nikolaj Coster-Waldau
Comments: 41
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this a one shot, but sadly I have to get to work, so here’s part one and I’ll get part two up as soon as possible ❤️ Hope this makes you smile. This is exactly how I picture Gwen acting while watching the show 😂

“Laura looks like an angel,” Gwen sighed. “Look at her,” she gushed, shoving her phone in his face to show him a photo of Laura Dern on the red carpet. 

Nik tried to tug the phone away, but she had a good grip on it. So he reached for her leg instead and ran a hand up her bare calf. “I would rather look at you,” he said huskily. 

“I know, but seriously, look at her. Her dress is divine. She’s perfect. Oh my God, she has to win tonight. She must. I’m going to lose my mind if she doesn’t,” Gwen continued, once again ignoring his attempts to initiate something. 

“I’m sure she will win,” Nik said, hoping she would shut the hell up about it. Yes, Laura was amazing and he knew Gwen adored her, but if he had to hear how perfect the woman was and see her dress from multiple angles he was going to scream. “Now can we get back to the real reason I’m here?” 

Gwen looked at him, momentarily stunned. “What do you mean?” she asked. The question was followed by the slightest break in her face that gave away her act. She knew exactly what he meant. “I invited you over to watch the Golden Globes with me since we’re not actually there this year. We’ve watched the show and made fun of annoying celebs together for years. It’s tradition.” 

“I thought it was more ‘watch the Golden Globes’ in a ‘netflix and chill’ sort of context,” he replied honestly. 

“You thought I invited you over here to fuck?” Gwen gasped, pretending to be completely shocked. ‘What kind of woman do you think I am?”

“The kind of woman who invites me over to fuck every time I’m in town,” he replied, with a laugh. “Now can we get to it?” He tried to reach for her leg again and she swatted his hand away. “Gwennnnn,” he moaned. “I’m really horny.” 

“You’re always horny,” she laughed. “So you can wait until the Globes are over and if you behave and enjoy it with me like usual - I’ll think about helping you out with that horny problem.”

“Wait, what? The whole thing? Are you serious?” he gasped. “That’s like 3am or later.” 

“You have something you need to wake up early for?” she teased. 

“Not early, no,” he replied. “But I need to be fresh and well rested to give my heart and soul to Leeds tomorrow. They absolutely cannot lose to Arsenal.” 

“Oh don’t worry, after I’m done with you you’ll sleep like a baby. I might even make you brunch before you leave for the game,” she offered. 

“Orrrr,” he drawled. “We could start now and I could sleep while you watch the show.” He made yet another effort to reach for her and got his hand swatted again. Nik slumped back on his pillows and sighed, then pouted. 

“Oh it’s starting,” she said with deep excitement. Nik wasn’t a fan of award shows at all, but her excitement was contagious. He knew he wasn’t going to get anywhere at least until after Laura’s category, so he decided he might as well just enjoy it. 

Ricky Gervais started his opening monologue and the two of them gasped, snorted and almost fell over in bed with laughter. It was crude, insulting and the furthest thing from politically correct, but it was seriously hilarious. The looks on the faces of some of the biggest celebs in the business made it even funnier. Some of them looked shocked and disgusted, others were laughing as hard as the two of them and a few looked like they had no idea what was happening. 

“Okay, that might have been one of the best monologues I have ever heard,” Nik snorted. He was still laughing at the part where he told everyone to shut the fuck up about their politics, even though Nik knew it wasn’t going to make a difference. Celebs, himself included, would use any platform they could to get their point across. 

His point was proven moments later when Jennifer Aniston read a message from Russell Crowe about the wildfires in Australia and how they were caused by climate change. “I knew I loved that guy,” he commented at the end of the speech. 

“I’m so sad for Australia,” she replied. Nik noticed tears in her eyes and he understood. What was happening over there was a tragedy of epic proportions, a direct result of what climate change is doing to planet earth. “We should both make a donation in the morning,” Gwen added. “Yours will clearly be a lot more significant than mine after that ridiculous wage you pulled for the final season,” she teased. “Promise we can do that in the morning?” she continued, her tone going back to serious. 

“I had planned on making a donation to the firefighters and to a couple of the places that are trying to rescue animals too,” he explained. “So let’s do that in the morning for sure.” 

“Nicole Kidman is so beautiful,” Gwen sighed, looking at the aussie actress on the TV screen. “Lucky bitch gets to work with Laura too,” she added. Nik groaned. He should have been expecting that - he really should have. 

“What in the hell is JLo wearing?” he gasped, changing the subject. 

“Jennifer Lopez is a fashion icon,” Gwen said, looking at him. She turned back to the television and caught a glimpse of Jlo’s dress. “And even a fashion icon can get it really, really wrong sometimes,” she continued, switching gears. “I’m so sad - I always look forward to gushing over whatever insanely sexy dress Jen chooses - what is happening? What has the world come to?” she moaned. “That dress looks like my Christmas presents after too much wine.” 

“Imagine if we were there and you got to talk to her?” Nik snorted. “I can picture your face now trying to tell your fashion icon how gorg she looks, while lying through your teeth.” 

“Well thanks to this fucking category, we don’t have to worry about that now do we?” Gwen said bitterly as they announced the nominees and Succession was named the best drama winner. None of them were expecting the show to win the award, but they were all quite bitter about not even getting a nomination for the final season of their show that they put so much effort and heart into. 

“I think we can thank David and Dan for that, long before the nominations came out,” Nik said. They missed the next few categories while they grumbled and vented for the millionth time about the final season of Game of Thrones and the supreme injustice that Jaime and Brienne, among many others, received. 

“Fuck them,” Gwen spat. “Ohhhh the tribute to Ellen. Let’s watch this,” she gushed. The woman was like a child with zero attention span, bouncing from one thing to the next, but he was used to it and he’d grown to find it rather adorable. By the time Kate McKinnon was done speaking they were both crying at her touching words. Nik tried to be macho about it, but when she moaned about how big of a baby she was for tearing up he let Gwen see that his eyes were wet too. “Awwww you do have a heart in there,” she joked, patting his bare chest. 

His heart rate picked up with her touch, he couldn’t help it. He was already naked. She hadn’t stopped him from removing his clothes before he climbed into her bed, yet she hadn’t stripped down herself. That should have been his first clue they weren’t getting right to it, but he just thought she was playing a little hard to get. He didn’t know she would have the gates locked up tight while they watched the entire fucking broadcast. 

“Holy shit,” Gwen screamed a few minutes later. Brian Cox had just been called to the stage to accept his award for best actor in a drama, which sadly, Kit didn’t win. “Jason is a fucking legend,” she wailed dramatically. “Did you see that? He’s wearing a tank top.” 

Nik actually had noticed that as Brian walked by him. “How come he can wear a tank top to a black tie award show and you think it’s the greatest fucking thing on earth, but when I wore a hoodie under my suit jacket you called me and ripped me a new asshole?” 

“Oh Nik, really, you’re being dramatic. That whole thing you tried to pull off was just tragic. You should have called me first to discuss,” she said, looking annoyed. “Besides - it’s Jason,” she said, gesturing at the TV. 

“It’s Jason? What does that even mean?” Nik grumbled. 

“Look at the man,” she said emphatically. “He’s handsome and sexy, but he’s just, you know - he’s cool. He’s zen. Jason Mamoa wearing a tank top at the Golden Globes just seems normal. It makes sense.” 

“Whatever you say,” he replied, rolling his eyes. Nik had nothing against Jason. He was a great guy and Nik adored him just as much as the rest of the world. But he had to admit there was a little seed of jealousy in the pit of his stomach at how smitten Gwen was with another man - even if it really meant absolutely nothing. 

“Motherfucker,” she shouted. Yep, already moving on again. “Did you see that? Did you see Jodie Comer’s dress?” Gwen was gesticulating wildly. “It looks like Yoda. Baby yoda. I love baby yoda.” 

Gwen’s energy was certainly going to help keep him awake. Who could possibly fall asleep with that constant squealing and screaming? “More than Laura Dern?” He regretted it the second the words came out of his mouth. 

She gasped and gave him a look like he had 14 heads. “Take that back. That thought cannot even be put into the universe. You know the only one on the planet that comes close is my Queen Madge.” 

“That’s a threesome I’d pay to see,” he joked. 

“I’m game,” she replied enthusiastically. “Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” she screamed, actually causing Nik to jump. “It’s time. It’s time. Laura’s category.”

“Holy Fu -” he started to say. 

“Shut up. Don’t speak,” she said, shoving a hand in his face. 

“I’m so nervous. She has to win. She’s going to win right? Tell me she’s going to win?” Gwen said. 

“She’s -” Nik started to speak again.

“Oh my God Nik, stop talking. I don’t want to miss this,” she interrupted again. Nik sighed and didn’t bother to explain that he was only trying to answer her question. Instead he watched Gwyneth Paltrow announce the nominees and prayed the Laura would win to save him from listening to the angry wrath of another Gwen if she didn’t. “Laura, Laura, Laura, Laura, come on, pleaseeeeeeeee,” Gwen begged over and over. Nik didn’t even have to hear the television to know what just happened because Gwen screamed and started jumping on the bed like Tom Cruise on Oprah’s couch. “Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted. “I knew she would win. I knew it.” He could see her red panties under the short nightie she was wearing, each time she jumped.

Nik wanted to roll his eyes, but she was just too fucking cute and he couldn’t do a thing but watch her with a smile. “Oh God, she’s going to talk. Shhhhhhh,” she said, plopping back to a sitting position and staring intently at the screen. He hadn’t spoke. He didn’t dare. Yet she shushed him anyway. While Gwen cooed and sighed and looked like she was going to cry listening to Laura’s speech, Nik just watched her. The love and enthusiasm she had for this woman she adored so much wasn’t something he understood well, but for some reason he found it incredible charming. Gwen was cackling over a joke Laura had made and Nik knew there was a huge smile on his face. 

When Laura’s speech was over Gwen sighed dramatically and flopped back onto her pillows. “That was incredible,” she sighed, as if she had just had really amazing sex. 

“You know,” Nik began, his tone suggestive. “You really should celebrate that big win. Laura would want that.” Gwen glanced over at him with an amused look. “I think I could help you with that.” This time when he reached out to touch her long, bare leg she didn’t slap his hand. 

Instead she bounded up, flipped over and landed straddling his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and licked her lips slowly. When she spoke his dreams finally came true, “You may begin.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kind comments on the first chapter (I still have a few to reply to) and for patiently waiting for the conclusion. Love to all 😘😘😘

“What am I supposed to do when you have me pinned down like this?” Nik ask, giving her a sly smile. It was the start of a little game of dominance between them and he was already intrigued. 

“Figure it out,” Gwen replied with a shrug as she gripped him harder with her legs. “Oh wait,” she said suddenly. “There’s something I have to do first.” She leaned over and grabbed her phone off the bed and he laid there watching her tap on the screen for what felt like forever - all the while his cock was growing thicker with the knowledge of what was to come - it also didn’t hurt that she had their groin areas mashed firmly together. “Okay, all done,” she said finally, tossing the phone aside. 

“You just made an instastory congratulating Queen Laura, didn’t you?” he asked, folding his hands behind his head while he looked up at her smugly. 

“I would congratulate you too if you ever fucking won anything,” she said. 

To a thinner skinned person her jab might have hurt, but Nik just laughed. “It’s an honor just to be nominated,” he replied. 

“Yep, sure is,” she laughed, while rocking her hips just slightly. Nik grabbed the bottom of her nightie and whipped it up over her head and off in one swoop, leaving her in only those sexy red panties in a matter of seconds. “Good start,” she said with a nod. “Now what?” she challenged. 

Gwen was strong, but he could easily overpower her if and when he wanted to. But Nik liked the feel of her weight pressing on his groin while his erection grew beneath her, so he didn’t shove her off or flip her over, instead he just sat up enough to attack one of her breast with his mouth. “Holy fuck,” she gasped as he sucked her nipple - hard. “Ow - fuck yes.” Yes it hurt at bit, but she liked it. 

That was the fun thing with Gwen - she didn’t mind a little sting here or there and it actually turned her on more. He moved to the other breast and gave it the same treatment at first and then sucked just a little harder until he felt her hands on his shoulders. She shoved him, forcefully, and his mouth released her breast with a pop as his body slammed back onto the bed. Her blue eyes flashed, but the anger quickly turned to desire. 

“I could drop you to your knees with one good squeeze of your balls,” she threatened. “Yet you push my limits?” 

“I haven’t pushed you anywhere near your limits woman,” he replied, looking back at her - his eyes brimming with hunger. His dick was rock hard and this time he rocked his hips a little, pressing his shaft against her to create a little friction. 

It was time to turn the tables. Nik grabbed her thigh, sat up and flipped her in one smooth, quick motion, and just like that she was on her back, legs still wrapped around him and he had leverage to increase that friction even more. Gwen moaned and closed her eyes as he rubbed his dick over the smooth, silky material. He wasn’t feeling very patient though - his hormones were raging like a caged, wild animal - he needed to take her and dominate her. 

Nik moved back a bit and then reached for her underwear. He tugged them down and off her long, sexy legs. He took a minute to run his hands up and down her shins - they were incredibly smooth - perhaps freshly waxed, just like the other area he’d just exposed. He could see beads of desire glistening along her slit. He ran a finger down her folds and then slipped easily inside her slick heat. The feeling of her desire on his finger and the way she was lifting her hips, trying to urge him deeper was a guarantee this part wasn’t going to last too long. 

He wanted more - no, he needed more. His body knew what it craved and he followed those desires without further hesitation. When he pulled his finger out of her and got ready to replace it with his cock Gwen whimpered. She did that a lot when they had sex and it was the hottest thing in the world to elicit that little sound from her. He loved it even more because she knew that she hated when she made that sound because she couldn’t control it. It was another moment of domination for him. 

His dick was pressing against her core, begging for entrance, her legs spread wide so he could see all of her - which only made his dick ache even more. It was taking all the restraint he had to keep moving slowly, but he wanted to start with a little spark and then stoke that fire into a raging inferno. He started to press forward, stretching her opening just a bit and Gwen whimpered again. That fucking sound was his undoing - he shoved the rest of the way inside her with one quick stroke and then glared at her. He wasn’t mad, he knew she couldn’t help it, but it was always a bit more exciting when they fucked in the same manner they interacted on a platonic level. 

Gwen glared back and it began. She wrapped her legs around him so tightly he couldn’t thrust. She would make him pay and he would enjoy every second. When he tried to wrestle out of her grasp she rolled and caused them to part. She raised up on all fours on the bed, presenting her ass to him and Nik moaned. She swayed her hips, taunting him, teasing him and driving him mad. 

Nik pounced, grabbed her on both sides of the ass and then just like that he was inside her again, even deeper than before. Gwen looked back at him and he knew what she wanted. With his first hard thrust he slapped her ass so hard it stung his hand. She didn’t cry out in pain, instead she moaned loudly. With his next deep stroke he slapped the other cheek and watched the red mark deepen and grow to perfectly match the other side. “Fuck yes,” she cried out. 

Seeing how turned on she was made him want to fuck her harder and faster than he ever had before. He got a good grip on her hips and started to pound her pussy, their bodies slapping together with the unmistakable sound of a good fuck. Gwen let him continue for quite sometime, clearly enjoying doggy style as much as he was, but then she dove forward, and he missed his target with the next stroke as her pussy moved out of reach. “Fuck,” he growled, pawing for her. Gwen rolled onto her back before he got near her and she put a foot on his shoulder and then shoved hard. He hadn’t been expecting it and it threw him completely off balance. 

When he hit the floor he managed to catch himself somewhat before he landed with a thump on his back. Gwen’s face appeared, looking down at him. “Oh my God,” she gasped, looking amused. “Are you okay?” 

Nik nodded. “I would be better with my dick back in your pussy,” he moaned. 

“That’s the plan,” she said, jumping off the bed. Gwen climbed on top of him and just like that he was back inside her once again. With Tom Hanks’ voice in the background accepting his special award she started to ride him hard like a bull in a rodeo. “Oh Fuck yes,” she hissed as she threw her head back and took him even deeper. “I’m gonna come,” she moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. Nik loved watching her orgasm. It was so sexy and erotic. 

When her body jolted and she stopped moving he gave her a minute, well, maybe not a minute - but as long as he could, before he grabbed her hips again and started fucking her from below, desperately needing to get off himself. He could feel the rush of heat and the tightening and release of her pussy on his cock. “Oh - Fuck - “ he said with a grunt as his own orgasm took over his entire existence. Somehow, with her, it was always stronger and more intense. Even when the sex was a bit less frantic. It was like she made his orgasm reach new levels and it was a different experience altogether. There was a big O and then a Gwen O - which was truly magical. 

“You are a beast,” Nik said with a chuckle, when Gwen helped him to his feet afterwards. She just gave him a sassy little shrug as if to say ‘I know.’ They went to opposite sides of the bed and climbed in. She turned off the television, even though the Golden Globes broadcast wasn’t quite over. 

After all the fun and excitement they just had Nik couldn’t help but think of how excited he was for the footy match the next day. “Did you know that Leeds -” All of a sudden Gwen’s hand was over his mouth. 

“Please, no,” she said, shaking her head. 

“How is that fair?” Nik whined when she let him talk. “I’ve listened to you drool all over Laura Dern all night. Why can’t I talk about Leeds?” 

“Because I’ve heard you talk about Leeds before and you will start spewing out stats that mean nothing to me and talk about offence and defence and penalty kicks, all words that also mean nothing to me. Then, you will end by bringing up some game from 8 years ago that was just tragic and you’ll relive the whole thing, play by play, until you’re so mad you won’t be able to sleep,” she finished and then took a big deep breath. “Tell me where I’m wrong?” 

Nik stared at her, tightlipped and then finally he pouted. “Fine, you’re exactly right.” 

Gwen smiled at him. “So how about we go to sleep and tomorrow if Leeds wins you can swing by for a victory fuck and if they lose you can stop by and I’ll find ways to cheer you up. Win - win.” 

He groaned, “I’m truly a lucky man.” 

They both laid their heads on their pillows facing each other. “Thank you for putting up with me tonight,” Gwen said, giving him a sleepy smile. 

Since she was being genuine he was honest too. “You were actually quite adorable,” Nik admitted. 

Her smile got bigger. “You’re lucky I’m way too tired to make a really big deal of that,” she said, finishing with a yawn. 

“Oh I’m sure you’ll find the strength tomorrow,” he replied, catching the yawning bug himself. 

Her eyes were closed already when she spoke again. “I’m glad you stayed.” He could barely hear her last word because she had already fallen asleep, but he knew what she said and it hit him really hard in ways he would never have expected. 

Instead of dwelling on anything negative he focused on how good it all felt - to be there, to watch her sleeping, to feel satisfied and secure. Nik closed his eyes with a smile on his face. “Me too,” he whispered. “Me too.”


End file.
